In the farming industry, large numbers of animals may be penned, housed, or otherwise grouped together. For example, a high density cattle pen may include hundreds, if not thousands, of individual cattle. In many cases, the animals within a pen or the like may be branded or otherwise identified.
Often, a leg band is used to identify an animal having a temporary condition, such as a sickness, or recent acquisition into a heard. Some leg bands include a Velcro strap allowing the leg band to be selectively removed and secured from a particular animal. However, in wet, dirty environments, the Velcro may degrade over time, and the leg band may be lost.
Another type of identifying device includes a flat, planar strip that is wrapped around a leg of a particular animal. The strip may include a laser or ink marker and/or an electronic transponder or RFID tag used to identify and track the animal. The strip may be wrapped around the leg of the animal such that latching projections are aligned. Latching pins or stems are then urged into the latching projections to lock the strip in place. After the latching pins are urged into the latching projections, the gripping heads of the stems are broken off. In this manner, the strip is secured to the leg. In order to remove the strip, the strip itself is typically cut, thereby rendering the strip inoperable for further use.